house of confusion
by tete105
Summary: (the graduation party that the characters had will be considered as a dance) Nina, and Amber return. Nina surprised to see new people and new couples, she feels like she needs to catch up on everything especially Mara and Fabian. Amber tries soak everything in also. Mysteries are starting, relationships are ended and created
1. Chapter 1

Nina's POV

I walked into the main room of Anubis house to see Fabian, I smiled. It took a moment or two for people to realize that I was there but then the hugs began. Something felt weird. Fabian; he would usually be the first one to hug me, instead he looked back at Mara

"Nina!" Joy said as she hugged me. She's never greeted me like that because of our Fabian situation. Fabian just kept looking at Mara avoiding eye contact with me.

"Fabian?" I said. Still no reply. What's wrong its either he's: still upset that I sent him the note saying I was breaking up with him or he's completely over me. I'll just ignore it for now. Then I heard the front doors of the Anubis house open and before I saw a figure I saw the reflection of a pink bag on the marble floor... Amber.

"I'm back!" she said as she came in to see me. She dropped her bags and then she shouted "Nina! Your back. Oh My Gosh you and Fabian can totally make Fabina again!" I blushed. Fabian changed his face direction instead of looking at Mara he looked down at his lap playing with the fabric streaks. Everybody seemed to look at either Mara or Fabian Did I miss something? Was the only thing that came up on my mind.

"Okay I can't stand the silence. Nina while you were gone. These two snogged and now they're dating," Patricia stated.

"Settle Yacker," Eddie said to Patricia as he called her in his usual nickname he made specifically for her

**SORRY IF IT'S NOT THAT GOOD. THIS IS MY FIRST STORY, LEAVE ANY FEEDBACK AND PLEASE TRY TO MAKE YOUR HATE COMMENTS AS PLEASANT AS IT CAN. MOR TO COME**


	2. Chapter 2: Amber's testimony

Fabian's POV

Well I mean she couldn't expect me to be single forever. I looked at Mara turned red, completely washing out her red shirt.

"Awkward," I heard Amber say.

"Oh," I heard Nina say, "Well I better go unpack" she brushed her dirty blonde hair out of her eyes and carried her silver suitcase up the stairs.

"I should go talk to her," Mara said as she started to get up.

"No," I started "I will."

"I think you've did enough Fabian. KT, Willow follow me," Amber said.

"Why can't I?" Asked Patricia

"From your recent outburst, I don't think that you've found your sensitive side yet," Amber said.

Nina's POV

As I went into my old room my eyes were red and puffy. Tears stained my face I unpacked on my side of the room. I put my bag on the bed as I began to put my folded pants in my drawer I heard a knock at the door. Fabian probably. I opened the door to see Amber and two girls I wasn't familiar with.

"Aww Nina, you've been crying," Amber said as she opened her arms in a hug. I took the offer and went into the hug, "it's okay Nina," Amber continued

"Hi, I'm KT," The girl with long curly hair said

"And I'm Willow!" A perky girl with long faint red hair said. She almost reminded me of Amber

"Hi," I said to them.

"I'm going to speak to Fabian, stay here and unpack!" Amber said as she stormed out the room and went down stairs. Oh no that stern voice it meant she was about to get serious.

Amber's POV

I went downstairs with my golden locks flowing in my face. I was mad; no one makes my best friend cry.

"FABIAN!" I shouted. As soon as I called his name he was out in a split second. I hit him on his arm

"Ouch! That hurt!" Fabian cried

"Well I wasn't supposed to feel a massage!" I shouted, "How you go out with Mara without consulting me **or** Nina!"

"Well it was kind of sudden," Fabian said as his voice cracked.

"Can't you at least tell Nina next time she declares you as the love of her life! You know girl has feelings!"

"With the whole Osirian and Chosen One thing going on I didn't think she world come back," Fabian said. He wasn't wrong. She did say that she wasn't coming back. I'll give him that. Wait I'm on Nina's side.

"Well she took the risk for you Fabian," I stated and then left patting myself on the back for that good comeback.


	3. Chapter 3: Lots In Common

Nina's POV

I was listening to Music from my iPod Touch playing Temple Run, continuously making the person that that looks most like Fabian fall in the water. It made me feel better. Amber came in the room and came over to my bed telling me that she told Fabian off. I moved my thumb over the side of the screen and the monkey looking monsters took Temple Run Fabian. I took my headphones off and put my iPod down.

"Adel," Amber began as she looked down and saw what I was listening to, "Really?" I looked down shamefully; I'd never listen to Adel, even if I was broken hearted. I looked Amber and she looked at me. She must have seen the hurt in my eyes because she came in for a comforting hug.

"Okay, so I've told Fabian off for you; I bet he's still down there in shock," Amber concluded. We heard a knock on the door. It was probably Mara. The knock was too soft for it to be Fabian.

"Come in," Amber said beating me to it, and in walked Mara with sorrow in her eyes looking at her folded hands by her stomach. She finally looked up and looked at Amber, Willow and KT who were still in the room. Amber and KT got the hint, however Willow was a little time consuming.

"Um, Willow," Mara said. Willow shot up and she walked out of the room.

"Listen, Nina," Mara began, "I didn't mean to 'steal' Fabian away from you," Mara said putting air quotes around steal, "I just thought that it would be the right thing to do since we have so much in common," Mara said as she looked at me in the eye. Ugh she started to sound like Joy. I looked her in the eyes and saw the sorrow in her eyes. This is just like the situation with Amber and Mick. At that point I wanted to turn my iPod back on and start playing temple run; I would make the girl who looked like Mara the most and making the monkey/monster thing eat her. I couldn't deny that Fabian and Mara did have lots in common. I guess I would just have to deal with it.

"Your right, you do have lots in common," I began, "I don't think you need my permission to go out with Fabian," I said getting up and went over to the door, knowing that when I opened it, half the house would come crashing down. I predicted right. There laid Amber, Patricia, Eddie, Alphie, KT, Jerome, and Joy.

"Shows over," I said as I stepped over the crowd and went downstairs where I saw Fabian sitting in the main room. I wanted to talk to him so bad but there was something in my gut telling me it was too soon; I just went in the kitchen and grabbed an apple. Just my luck that Fabian came into the room.

"Nina-," I cut him off by leaving the room avoiding any contact with him.


	4. Chapter 4: amber's blouse

Amber's POV

I woke up from my annoying alarm clock. I went into the bathroom and started brushing my teeth. I went back in my room and open my drawer to see that my favorite blouse to be gone. I start searching wildly and then I found a note

~If you want to find me follow the clues

Jerome. It could only be him or Alphie, probably both. I look in the hallway in pajamas and then I found another note.

~closer! Can't you smell the fabric?

I went to another note that led to Joy, Willow, and KT's room to see my blouse on Joy's bed and Joy and Jerome standing there.

"Not bad for a rookie," Jerome said and then gave Joy a peck on the cheek. I said to Joy and Jerome. "Listen, you can switch my lotion with glue, switch my cream of wheat with applesauce, but don't touch my favorite blouse" I said then I left the room. I walked in my room and then opened my pants drawer. Here we go again.

**IM SORRY IT'S VERY SHORT.**


	5. Chapter 5: Marathon 1

**MARATHON 1**

I was downstairs waiting for Patricia who was taking forever to get in the stockings

"Patricia can you hurry up before were late," as soon as I said that the bell rang. No, one tardy and I'll be serving detention.

"Sorry Joy, I was trying to prevent my foot from getting in the little holes in my stockings," she said. She lucky she's my best friend; I would've left her when I bluffed and I said I was leaving 30 minutes ago. We ran to the school and as soon as we walked in we saw Eddie and Jerome sneaking around trying to go their class. They're always taunting and pranking me and now it's time for Sweet revenge. I told Patricia my plan. After minutes and minutes of seeing who gets to actually take part in the plan. I settled it. I pulled out a shiny coin and then said that I picked heads. Since she had no other option and had to pick tails. I flipped the coin and just my luck it landed on heads.

Went around the hall and then I saw them. I put on my best Sweet voice.

"Eddison Miller, Jerome Clarke," I said. They jumped and then I started to laugh and Patricia came from behind the hall.

"Why would scare us like that?" Jerome asked.

"Because it's funny," Patricia said still laughing.

"We'll give five seconds to run," Jerome said. Patricia and took that as a sign to run. It only took about five minutes till Jerome and Eddie caught me and Patricia and me. Once Jerome caught and spun me around off the ground.

Patricia and I were having so much fun that we forgot that we weren't supposed to be making noise.

"Eddison Miller, Patricia Williamson, Joy Mercer and Jerome Clarke, what are you doing?" Sweety said. Jerome put me immediately. I patted my skirt down and looked at Mr. Sweet. All of us stuttered.

"Save your breath, I'll expect to see you at detention at 3:00 today," Mr. Sweet said. When he walked away I hear Eddie say, "Don't I get a pass, I am your son." I couldn't help but laugh.

Amber's POV

I swear one more thing about photosynthesis and my head will explode. Blah, Blah, Blah we get it Photosynthesis is the process in which green plants and some other organisms use sunlight to synthesize foods from carbon dioxide and water. Who doesn't know that? I just started doodling in my note pad since the stuff I'm learning is worthless garbage any way and started writing my name in bubble letters. Only twelve more minutes till the bell rings. I usually just think of a new soap opera in my head for spare time because I already know everything there is to know about science, but since I've already solved one soap opera season in my head, I don't have room for another one. So I guess I can make up pet names for people that are together. I grabbed my pen and started writing people down and then seeing what they can make. Fabian + Nina=Fabina. As soon as I finished my sentence I crossed it out so Nina doesn't look over and see what I wrote. I looked over to see her eyes peeled to the board. I have nothing to worry about. So then I wrote down Fabian + Mara= Fara. As usual my good matching skills goes to waste


	6. Chapter 6: marathon 2

**MARATHON 2**

Nina's POV

I was looking around the room and I glanced at Amber's paper when I saw that she put Fabian and my name down on the paper a part of me smiled then she scribbled it out and wrote Fabian + Mara = Fara. I wanted to take that paper and rip it up but I stopped myself from doing that. I saw her face lift up and I quickly looked at the board. Curse this evil thing called "the chosen one" If it weren't for that stupid thing I would still be in a relationship. The bell rang. Amber and I got up and went to the cafeteria with our arms linked together and walked in.

"Yuck, sloppy Joe," Amber said.

"Remind me not to sit next to Alphie," I said. Amber laughed. Some reason her laugh reminded me of Sibuna when it was just me, her and Fabian in the group. It was so much easier. Now we have practically everybody in the house in it. The only person who doesn't know about it is Willow. And its not fair that Amber,Fabian and I had to give up something that was important to us and the others just had to put their right hand over their right eye and say "Sibuna". I sat at the table where people from the Anubis residence usually sit but not today. There were two people that were not at the table. Let me give you a hint. "Fara".

Let me just forget about them. Mara and Fabian are my friends, I shouldn't be jealous. She should have a shot of happiness. Even though she knew he was the love of my life, I thought biting my sloppy Joe really hard. Nina Martin, stop stressing yourself about this. Mara and Fabian are my friends so why don't you act like it. I got up and went over to the table they were sitting at.

"Okay we need to get pass the fact that things are awkward," I began, "I know he went out me, I may have said he was the love of my life, and I may have said that I'm not coming back for obvious reasons that Mara now knows, but we can't act like this forever, okay. Were all friends here, so why not act like it?"

"I guess you're right," Mara said.

"Yeah," Fabian said.

"Good," I said then I walked back to my table and ate peacefully.


End file.
